


The Weather Outside is Frightful

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Snowed In, Winter, Winter Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yamaguchi spends Christmas Day with Tsukishima and his family. A few hours after he arrives, it begins to blizzard outside, preventing Yamaguchi from going home until it stops.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but fluff.
> 
> Also Merry Christmas!! It is 11:01 P.M. so it is still Christmas for me. 
> 
> This is inspired by the blizzard that is currently raging outside my window.

_from: Tsukki!_

_Are you sure it’s okay that you spend Christmas with my family? I don’t want yours to be upset._

_from: Yamaguchi_

_Of course! Mine had me all of Christmas Eve! Plus they love you so they can’t say no. Pick me up at 1:00?_

_from: Tsukki!_

_If you say so. Yeah, I’ll be there at 1:00._

_from: Yamaguchi_

_Can’t wait! By the way….Merry Christmas!!!_

            The corners of Tsukishima’s mouth turned slightly upward as he tossed his phone on his bed. It was 11:30 in the morning, which meant he had about an hour before he could leave to go pick up Yamaguchi. He headed downstairs where he heard his mother speaking with Akiteru.

 

            “Merry Christmas Kei! Sorry we didn’t wait for you – your stocking is waiting on the fireplace mantle.” Tsukishima’s mother beamed at her sleepy son, who thanked her and bowed before shuffling to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. He figured his family was waiting for him in the living room to watch him reveal the contents of his stocking. Akiteru was seated on the floor rested against the chair that Tsukishima fell into before reaching for his stocking from the mantle. Inside he found a pair black mittens and matching earmuffs. It was a Christmas tradition for the Tsukishima’s to receive winter gear in their stockings, but there was also a surprise in the bottom. He pulled out a $25 gift card to his favorite music store.

           

            “Wow, thank you so much mom, dad.” Tsukishima smiled and tried on the gloves to appease his mother. They were soft on the inside, and perfect for the snowy weather that was supposed to roll in later that week.

 

            “So, Kei, your boyfriend is coming over later today, right? The adorable couple together once more~” Akiteru teased at him, causing his cheeks to tint a light pink. He and Yamaguchi had gotten together around three months ago, and while Yamaguchi had been over to the Tsukishima house a couple times, it was never on a holiday.

 

            “Uh, yeah. I’m going to pick him up around 1:00,” Tsukishima took the last drink of his coffee before speaking again. “I’m gonna go shower and then I’ll probably take off. Thank you again for the winter stuff and the gift card.” He gave his mother a hug and bowed to his dad before quickly placing his mug in the dishwasher and bounding back up the stairs.

 

            He showered quickly and dressed in a green flannel shirt and dark jeans. He checked his clock and saw he had about 20 minutes until he left, so he picked up his phone and texted Yamaguchi to see if he could pick him up early.

 

_from: Tsukki!_

_Hey, is it okay if I come early? I have nothing else to do._

_from: Yamaguchi_

_Totally! My mom will want to talk to you anyways probably, so the time will be made up._

And with that, Tsukishima grabbed the keys to his car and left the house after telling his parents he’d be back. The drive to Yamaguchi’s house was about 10 minutes with the slippery roads of this winter. He parked and walked up to the front door, but just as he was about to knock, Yamaguchi opened the door with a wide smile on his face.

 

“Merry Christmas, Tsukki!” He chirped, opening the door to allow Tsukishima inside. “Important question: can I give you your present now or must I wait?”

 

From inside, Tsukishima heard Yamaguchi’s mother chime in that he should give it to him now, at least since they had time before Yamaguchi technically was going to be leaving for the Tsukishima household.

 

Once his shoes were off, Tsukishima was practically dragged by Yamaguchi into the living room, where his parents were watching volleyball on the television – something they hadn’t gotten into until Yamaguchi joined the Karasuno team in his first year 2 years previous. Soon enough, Yamaguchi had handed him a neatly wrapped box in red paper with a white bow.

 

“Okay, open it! I’m so excited for this and I hope they’re perfect for you!” Yamguchi was bouncing on his heels, which caused his father to laugh. Tsukishima opened up the box carefully and avoided ripping the paper, which caused Yamaguchi to become even more anxious. Inside, he found a pair of black headphones with gold accents.

 

“I don’t even know what to say...thank you, Yamaguchi,” He moved to give his boyfriend a hug, not yet knowing if his parents would be okay with a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll wear these all the time.”

 

“Hopefully not during practice! Kageyama would make you run laps until you drop!” His laughter rang out, and each time he heard it, Tsukishima fell in love all over again. Even though they’d been together only for a few months, they had known each other since they were children, and there had been far too many years of mutual pining before Yamaguchi finally made a move. “I was worried about the right style and color and in the end I thought maybe you would like these, but I have the receipt if you don’t-“

 

“They’re perfect. Thank you so much,” Tsukishima smiled and intertwined his fingers with Yamaguchi’s as they broke apart. He then addressed Yamaguchi’s parents with a bow. “Mr. and Mrs. Yamaguchi, thank you for allowing your son to come over to my house for Christmas day, my family and I are most thankful.”

 

“Oh, the formalities Kei! Tadashi is always welcome to go over to your house, and you’re always welcome here! You two are like peas in a pod!”

 

Yamaguchi’s mother continued speaking to him, asking how his family was and how school and volleyball were going. The entire time Tsukishima was replying to all of his mother’s questions, Yamaguchi watched his face, mesmerized by its angles and curves. Tsukishima noticed this and gave Yamaguchi’s hand a gentle squeeze.

 

“Well, anyways, I’ve kept you two long enough. Kei, don’t be a stranger, and tell your family Merry Christmas from us please!”

 

Tsukishima bid the Yamaguchi’s goodbye and promised to have Yamaguchi home by 11:00 P.M. at the very latest. Soon enough, they were back at the Tsukishima household and festivities were in order. The holiday gathering included most of the Tsukishima family. Many of Tsukishima’s aunts and uncles had arrived with his cousins in tow. For the most part, they welcomed Yamaguchi with kindness, telling brief histories about themselves and explaining who they were. As it began to become later, the party dwindled down as people began to leave one family followed by another. As the last few groups remained chatting with Tsukishima’s parents, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima retreated upstairs to his bedroom.

 

Yamaguchi sat on the bed cross-legged next to his boyfriend while they listened to calming music from Tsukishima’s I-Pod. After a short while, they heard the door downstairs shut, and the comfortable silence told them that everyone had left. The clock read 9:48 P.M., which meant the pair still had a while together. Yamaguchi found himself resting his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder as they listened to the music in silence. Neither of them had a need to constantly be speaking; both loved the peacefulness of just being with one another. Around a half of an hour later, Tsukishima’s mother came up the stairs and knocked on the door, opening it when Tsukishima said that she could come in.

 

“Your father just went outside to shovel the walkway for when you brought Yamaguchi back, and he said the wind and snow are terrible. I just looked on the news too… we’re in a blizzard warning. Yamaguchi, would your parents be opposed to you spending the night? We have a futon we can set up in here or in the living room if you want.”

 

Yamaguchi sat up, glancing out the window. Even with it being dark, he could see the wisps of snow being roughly thrown around. “I’ll give them a call quick and ask. Are you sure it isn’t too much trouble?”

 

Tsukishima’s mother smiled. “Of course not, dear. If your mom wants you home tonight we’ll make it work too! Just let us know.” With that, she left the room, closing the door behind her.

 

Yamaguchi got onto the phone with his mom and explained the situation, and from what Tsukishima heard through the other end of the phone, his mother had also been keeping updated on the news. Yamaguchi thanked her for worrying and spoke a little longer before hanging up.

 

“She said that I can stay, and that if it’s still bad in the morning my dad will come pick me up with his truck. Thanks for letting me stay.”

 

“Of course. We wouldn’t throw you out in the cold,” Tsukishima stood, going to his dresser and taking out a pair of sweatpants and an old volleyball T-shirt. “Sorry they might be a little big. I’ll go get the futon. Do you want to sleep in here or in the living room downstairs?”

 

Yamaguchi took the pajamas and thanked him. “In here is good, unless you’re worried I’m going to snore and wake you up from your precious Tsukki sleep~” He laughed as Tsukishima rolled his eyes and left the room. Yamaguchi changed while he was gone, the slightly baggy clothes comforting to him. He couldn’t bring himself to not think about how they smelled like Tsukishima.

 

When he returned, Tsukishima set up the futon with Yamaguchi’s help. After that, he changed into his own pajamas and they ended up in almost the exact same position they’d been in before. That is, until Tsukishima jumped up suddenly.

 

“I forgot…I have your Christmas present,” Tsukishima opened his closet and reached for the top shelf, where a wrapped package lay. It wasn’t nearly as nicely wrapped as the one Yamaguchi had given to him, but it would have to do. He handed it across the bed to his boyfriend before leaning back against the headboard once more. “I hope you like it. It’s sort of a tradition to give useful winter things as gifts, but if you don’t like it that’s okay.”

 

Yamaguchi unwrapped the package to reveal a dark burgundy colored scarf. It looked as though it was hand knitted, and he knew that Tsukishima put a lot of thought into picking it out for him. “I love it! It’s perfect. And I love that tradition. Honestly one can never have too much winter stuff here,” He wrapped it around until half of his face was covered with the soft material. “How do I look?”

 

“I can’t see your freckles anymore,” Tsukishima unwrapped the scarf until he could see his nose, and finally his lips and chin. He leaned in hesitantly and pressed a gentle kiss to Yamaguchi’s lips and pulled away, cheeks red. “Ah, sorry..”

 

He received a laugh in response. “Silly Tsukki.” It was then Yamaguchi who instigated another kiss. “Merry Christmas, Kei.”

 

Tsukishima cuddled Yamaguchi close to him. “Merry Christmas, Tadashi.” They stayed like this for a while, Yamaguchi’s steady breathing against Tsukishima’s chest as he fell into sleep, arms wrapped around his shoulders.

 

They never did actually use the futon.

 


End file.
